The present invention relates to an air bag inflation systems and more particularly to a housing or reaction can for a passenger side an air bag inflation system.
FIG. 1 is typical of a prior art reaction can, usually fabricated of metal, which is used to house and protect the other portions of the passenger side air bag system. Typically passenger side air bag systems include a cylindrically shaped gas generator about which may be placed an air bag in a folded configuration. Alternatively, a separate cylindrical sleeve or manifold is positioned about the gas generator with the air bag positioned about the manifold. The various parts are inserted into an open end 22 on one of the facing sides 24a, 24b of the reaction can 20. The other sides of the housing such as 26a and 26b may typically be formed of a single sheet of metal defining a bottom portion 28. Depending upon the mounting configuration the housing or reaction can 20 may include a plurality of openings such as 30a-30d to receive fasteners which exit from the manifold or gas generator or alternatively, other means may be formed in one or both of the sides 24a and 24b and used to support the gas generator manifold and air bag.
As previously mentioned, the prior art reaction can 20 is typically manufactured of metal as during inflation the air bag may tend to forcibly react with one or more of the sides 26a and 26b tending to warp same. The substantial construction of the metal retainer 20 lessens this warping and any incidental damage to a mating or closely spaced portion of the vehicle such as an instrument panel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved, lightweight reaction can for an air bag inflation system. Accordingly, the invention comprises: a reaction can formed from a lightweight non-structural housing comprising sides defining an open mouth and collar secured to the sides about the mouth to reinforce the housing. In one embodiment of the invention the collar is formed of four separate pieces, while in other embodiments the collar is of unitary construction having an L or U shaped cross-section. In a further embodiment reinforcement straps extend for the collar and envelope the underside of the housing.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.